iRealize
by Unknowndreamer
Summary: Sam realizes something about her bestfriend, Carly. But how does Freddie fit into this? SEDDIE, that's how!
1. Prologue

_**Those who have read my previous stories, I am sorry, but I have deleted them. Knowing that I will never continue them, I didn't want to leave any false hope. As well, those stories were from several years ago, and from the beginning of this year and so much has happened on the show, that in my mind, the stories could never go anywhere...  
BUT NEVERTHELESS! I am back with avengence. And this story was supposed to be one long one shot, but because I'm done it, I thought that I'd split it up into different chapters. Five or Six actually, and I will post one EVERYDAY! How does that sound?**_

**_Now I'm rambling and I'll stop and let you read! This is an idea that can to me a while back and I'm glad that I got it written down _**

**_Disclaimer: If I owned iCarly...well, it would suck -_-. Dan is amazing :)_**

Sam Puckett couldn't help but realize something about her bubbly brunette best friend - Carlotta Shay. How do I know this, well, I am Sam Puckett. Having Carly been my best friend since that faithful day in Grade school over a tuna sandwich. I knew Carly like I knew myself, perhaps more. Now, I know that some might say that I am not the most observant person, but truthfully, I was always very tentative when it came to the people in my life. I could spot something out of place a mile long; able to read facial features and body language, all their behavioural patterns. I began noticing a certain pattern in Carly quite a while back, actually I can mark the exact date. September 27th, 2008. This was the day that Carly and I had met the strangely attractive AV nerd, Shane. Or maybe even before that with Jake...I'm getting off track here. Anyways, I have been noticing this for a rather long time. At the beginning with the first few, I thought that maybe it was just a coincidence, but over time those thoughts became irrelevant and I no longer considered it a "coincidence". You might be wondering after my little speech, what I could be referring to. After having witness the countless relationships that my friend Carly has been it, I have come to the conclusion that Carly bases her relationships, strictly on kissing. The physical and nothing else.

Although this is a extreme accusation, I have much evidence proof my hypothesis...

**Here you have it. The prologue. **

**Good ? Bad ? incredibly OCC? Tell me! Review :D**


	2. Ben

**Here's chapter 1! Now, I know that this chapter is rather short, but I can guarentee you that this is the first and only short chapter. All the rest will be **_**way**_** longer. This is one of those fill-in chapters that help with the story line...so enjoy!**

We shall begin at, well, the beginning.

Carly's first kiss.

Ben Hoopshir.

After discussing the movie "The First Kiss", the worst movie ever, I had asked Carly about her first kiss. She hesitate, but then she admitt to having kissed the unfortunately last-named boy under a kumquat tree. Wanting to know more, I had asked how it was. She described that his lips tasted like potato salad and that it was just an average little kiss. However, I had meant to ask her what the potato salad was like, but I had expected her to elaborate more on her kiss, or at least what Ben was like.

But nothing, not even what his hair colour what or if he actually ate potato salad or if he just naturally tasted like that. This surprised me for many reasons, although I did not show it. Carly being the "girly" female of our trio, she was into romance and all that woo-ing munbo jumbo, yet she did not even mention anything about this guy. The guy who gave her first kiss to, one of the most important milestones in a persons life.

I mean I could describe my first...let's move on.

**There it is, chapter number uno. You'll slowly begin to see a pattern in the chapters, I wonder which one of you guys can see what I'm referring to. review!**


	3. Shane

**Chapter 3! I really hope that people are enjoying my story so far...I'm not quite sure because no one is reviewing :(**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY :)**

**aha, enjoy!**

Second on our list is the ever famous AV nerd, Shane. The strangely attractive AV nerd...yeah, I never ever thought I'd see the day either. But I did. And so did Carly. The thing is you see is that both Carly and I had seen Shane at the exact same time. I never quite understood how that was possible, but that boy can sure turn heads and it just so happens that our heads turned at the exact same time to look at him. We have evidence proving so. Deciding that it was only fair that we share him, we had made an agreement to be civil after I returned her SIM card to her. But you know us girls; we can never share, especially a guy. So eventually we made a compromise, sounded more like a bet to me. And usually I'm up for bets, if I'm the one making them. This was all Carly's idea. I had suggested a coin toss, using my one sided coin, but she would have never known. But her exact words were,

"I don't think this should be decided randomly... Whichever one of us Shane _kisses_ first gets to date him."

The rules that followed were also Carly's brilliant idea. Must be lips-to-lips and at least three seconds long. Already suspicious of Carly's intentions, I had said, "or longer." Which she agreed with a dreamy look in her eyes and a smirk which almost I never see on her lips. Through all the plotting and demise, Shane fell down an elevator shaft. Ending up in the hospital with a broken, well, everything. The boy was in a fill body cast, which a certain tech dork claimed that I was probably responsible for. I can't believe he thought I'd do that, does he think I'm that horrible...Oh! I mean, as if I would push an attractive male down an elevator shaft, unless he stole my fried chicken, that would be some serious chiz.

So we had visited him in the hospital, not really visit considering he was sleeping once we got there. After Carly and I made a pact to never compete over a guy again, we left the room in seach of the cafeteria's turkey fingers. Although thoughts of the delicious meat clouded my vision, I could see Carly out of the corner of my eye run back to the hospital room. Peeking in the doorway, I saw her lean over Shane's banaged up body, and press her lips firmly on his. After about three seconds, she retreated with a happy sigh. Noticing her turning to leave, I slowly walk in the direction of the caf, but not before hearing her chiper voice say "I win."

I didn't have time to think about that. I rushed to the elevator where the guys where waiting. In the cafeteria, with a turkey finger between my fingers I thought about what Carly had said. Did actually getting the boy mean anything to her or was it just the kiss she wanted? I never thought Carly could be so shallow, but I guess there is a first time for everything.

**And there you have it, next chapter secret; "there aren't fussy dollies, they are **_**collectable**_** plush toys." :)**

**review? :)**


	4. Griffin

**Here's my next chapter :) Long chapter :D **

**Over 1000 words! Told y'ah that I would make 'em longer as time went on!**

**Didn't I promise that I would update everyday? I always keep my promises! I would like to thank those who are reviewing & really hope to get MORE REVIEWS! I really want to know what you guys think of this story because I'm not sure...**

**ENJOY :)**

Next in line is our bad boy Griffin or should I say bad boy -pee wee lovin' Griffin. Pee- wee as in pee-wee babies, those collectable plush toys for children ages four and well, four and a half. Griffin actually lives in Bushwell Plaza, apartment 4G. Carly and Griffin met after Griffin had stolen Spencer, Carly's older brother's, motorcycle and his monkey key chain. Spencer agreed not to press charges on the thief and instead made him his assistant in helping with his latest sculpture. Spencer is actually a great artist, although sometimes he can get rather carried away.

When hearing that Griffin was going to be Spencer's "apprentice"; she got worked up and said she didn't want her brother working with a "deliquent", which I personally don't understand, us deliquents are nice once you get to know them. She also went on about him touching their fancy soap. The next day after school, Spencer and Griffin were working on their little sculpture when Carly and Wendy appeared through the apartment door. You might be wondering where I am, right? They were going to _study_, and I can't even stand doing school work _at _school. Upon seeing Griffin, Carly instantly got hostle and tried everything in her power to make sure the boy left. Trying to break the knife-cutting tension in the room, Spencer claimed that he would be going to get smoothies with Carly and Wendy studied and Griffin spray painted the sculpture purple. The little brunette did not like the agreement, but yelled at the bad boy to keep it down while they were studying and trudged up the stairs, a confused Wendy in tow.

You probably assume that Carly hated his bad boy right? Well, wrong. As Spencer walked in to his apartment, muttering about Bagles and ripoff's and an annoying T-Bo, he was confused to see that the lights where off. Tlurning them on he got a glimpse of his little sister and a deliquent making out, not kissing, but making out on his couch. After screaming for a solid 30 seconds, he marched over to the trouble maker and grabbed his collab to kick him out. Not before Griffin claimed he call Carly and the brunette responding in a dream-like voice "Kay."

You are also probably wondering how I know any of this, right? Well, I had actually arrived at the Shay's apartment just as Griffin got pelted with a bagel by Spencer. Being the assassin-ninja that I am, I hid behind the potted plant in the hallway until the cost was clear. Once I knew that the mysterious brunette boy wasn't coming back and that no one was coming, I walked up to the apartment door and opened it enough so that I could hear what was being said between the two siblings. I had never seen Spencer so mad, not since he had gotten punched by Jackson Colt, and I was curious to know why.

Spencer turned to his sister, confused and angry about her actions. Claiming that before he left in search of smoothies, that she had hated Griffin and she was upstairs studying with Wendy. (Oh, his name is Griffin? I thought at the time) Carls explained to Spencer that while in the mist of studying with the red-headed, Griffin was playing overly loud music and when refusing to not turn down the music, Wendy got frustrated and had left. This caused the two remaining to get into a heated argument over his maturity and her uptight-ness, eventually however Carly claimed she began to notice how cute the boy was and one thing led to another and his lips where just right there..and well, you can guess the rest.

Spencer, even more confused but now extremely disturbed by his sisters story, decided to ground Carly for-till college and she wasn't forbidden from seeing Griffin as well. Hearing this, Carly asked what she had done that was so wrong, and which Spencer replied "Oh you know, _lipsy!"_

Carly responded by smashing Spencer's sculpture, even after it was perfect, and stomped up the stairs in annoyance. (Mmm, _lipsy..._ maybe I'm not the only one who has noticed Carly's relationship "habits")

Deciding that then wasn't the best time to visit, I turned around and quickly exited the Bushwell Plaza. But not before hiting a certain wart-faced doorman in the head with the bagel that Spencer had so graciously left on the hall-way floor.

The following day at school, after an interesting discussion with a certain dishrag, Carly came up to me dressed like a sunday school girl. After explaining that Spencer made her dress like that, I asked if it was because she caught her making out with that Griffin guy. She then responded by saying "I was not making out with him. I just kissed him...over and over and over."

It was things like this that made me suspicious of Carly's intentions in her relationships. She hadn't even known the guy for too long and for majority of the time that she did, she had hated him. Yet, here she was, explaining to me that she had kissed him? Over and over and over? Does she not see a problem in that statment, or does she find this type of behaviour normal? Just then Griffin decided to make an appearence, something that was strange, considering that he didn't go to our school. However, being a bad boy, of course he ditched first period. After meeting "hot lips" I decided to leave the couple "too it" and walked away. Turning the corner, I peeked back seeing them already kissing.

_No surprise there,_ I thought at the time.

It was a few weeks later and Carly and me were sitting in her living room playing Rock Band. Well, I was playing, Carly seemed rather spaced out. Eventually, after "accidentially" smashing her drum equipment and cracking a joke about calling "9 Drum Drum", Carly said she no longer wanted to play and went over to the kitchen area. Confused to why she didn't laugh at joke, I asked her what the prob was. She said nothing. Of course, being her best friend I didn't believe her, so I continued pushing on her. I then remembered that she had hung out with Griffin the night before and that it had to be the reason for her troubles.

Looking at her seriously, I said something bad must have happened at Griffin's last night. My serious look then turned to one of mischef when I said, "what was it?"

She, of course, ignored my amused look and told me that nothing happened. That they had gone to a movie and then back to his apartment. I knew that more had occured, so I pressed her on. She claimed that some kissing occured, of course, and that he had shown her his "collection" His _Pee-wee Baby _collection. The way she talked of it was as if she was now ashamed of dating him. This bothered me a lot. Although his collection is rather embarassing, you should not be ashamed of dating him for it, especially when his hotness makes up for it.

Walking into the iCarly studio, after dodging a yelling and frightened dork, I saw Carly was sitting on one of the bean bags. After questioning her if this certain dork would ever get over her, I really wish he woul...anyways, she claimed that she should have never told him about liking bad boys. In the mention of Bad boys, I asked her what she was going to do about her own bad boy. She responded that she wasn't sure. I didn't understand how she couldn't be sure, she either liked the boy enough to stay with him, dispite his...interesting hobby, or break up with him and move on. If this was my personally, I would stay with him; he probably has many more incredibly qualities once you are able to look passed the plush toy obsession.

Of course, I didn't want Carly to know of my feelings on the matter. So instead I had made a joke about if she stayed with him, she could double date with Willy-the-Walrus and Peggy-the-Peguin. And after correctly stating that it was Peter the Peguin, Carly irupted in a fit of giggles, saying that she should wear a bunny suite on her next date with him. Although the joke was funny, I didn't find the situation humourous at all, yet I continued with our banter up until the point where the said pee-wee lover decided to walk into the room.

Watching this was a bowl-full of awkwardness, hmm bowl...that reminds me, Spencer still owes me that soup. Back to the story, anyways, after seeing Carly let Griffin just walk away. I walked up to her and said "Dude, he's walking out." Which she responded with a "Yeah..."

I couldn't help notice that there wasn't much disapointment in her face. Although she did look upset, she also look...relieved? This really irritated me. The reason she had let Griffin go was inexcuseable and really really stupid. It didn't make any sense. If Carly had really cared about Griffin, shouldn't she beable to look past this and see all of his other qualities, hobbies and interests? Did this relationship mean nothing more than it's physical aspects?

It was here that my theories on Carly's behaviour was slowly starting to become reality.

**That's it for now! Next chapter I'm sure you can guess who it is about ;)**

**Then after that, we make it on to the story part of the story! ...that doesn't make sense...k bye!**


End file.
